


Pay the Piper (Vibe Edition)

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [67]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Cisco and Hartley having kinky fun as their alter egos, Consensual Non-Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deep Relationship Conversations, Groping, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Kink, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Subspace, discussion of trauma, pre-negotiated scene, sub!Cisco, trans!cisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Finally, Piper has bested his most annoying enemy, Vibe, and it is time to make him pay for all that he put Piper through.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Hartley Rathaway
Series: Spanking Sunday [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1154240
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Pay the Piper (Vibe Edition)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RetroactiveCon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroactiveCon/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Alex!  
> I hope you're having a great day with all the good things - lots of love, lots of cake, lots of happiness <3  
> As your birthday this year is on a Sunday, I *of course* could not resist the temptation to write you a spanking! I hope you'll enjoy!!
> 
> And also a big thank you to SophiaCatherine for beta-reading and giving me a bit of a sensitivity read on trans!Cisco.  
> That being said, I am a cis woman, so I clearly have no clue about writing a trans man - if anything doesn't check out, please feel free to tell me so and I'll do my best to correct it!
> 
> Also, shout-out to Hartley-muse, who disregarded any of my dislike of smut, and started off by sticking his hands between Cisco's legs xD

Vibe gasped as Piper slapped the cuffs closed and pushed him down on the sofa with a sneer. Really, he thought, he should be surprised that Piper would go so far and have a  _ sofa _ in his lair, where Cisco would only have expected loot that he‘d squirreled away as well as tech supplies for his gear. And he wasn‘t wrong on that account – the sonic blast that had taken out Vibe had also hit a supply box, and there were screws and screwdrivers of all different sizes spread out over the ground now.

“Let me go,” Vibe groaned, and was only met with a haughty chuckle.

“Let you go? Sure, when I’m all done with you,  _ Vibe,” _ Piper crooned into his ear, pushing him down so he was lying on his stomach with his cuffed hands over his head, helpless as Piper’s hands started wandering over the jacket of his suit. “Bet you didn’t vibe that, did you? Me, winning over you, getting to have you all to myself, finally able to have my way with you… to punish you for being such a nuisance.”

Vibe didn’t need to see Piper’s self-satisfied face to know the big, ugly smirk that must sit upon it now, and he struggled, even though he knew it would be in vain. The cuffs wouldn’t release, and while they were on, he wouldn’t be able to vibe anything, or breach away. Because of course, Piper had stolen a pair of meta-dampening handcuffs to put on him, so he couldn’t access his powers. He tensed, suppressing a shudder as he was cut off from his power, suddenly feeling frail and vulnerable in a way he wasn’t used to anymore. He closed his eyes, trying to keep his breathing even. Panicking wouldn’t help him here. He didn’t give Piper the satisfaction of a reply, but that didn’t seem to bother him at all. 

“I wonder what would be the best punishment for you, Vibe… coming in here, into my house, my  _ safe space _ , and attacking me,”, Piper sneered, “ trying to beat me here simply for emptying another bank this morning. Well… they were all dancing beautifully under my flute, maybe I should make you dance as well? Dance for me, like the sweet little thing you are, playing the tough superhero in an ill-fitting costume.” Here Piper seemed to be debating his options, humming thoughtfully while Vibe dreaded what he might come up with. He struggled a bit but didn’t manage to make Piper move away. He seemed like a dead weight on top of him, and Vibe did not want to find out what was in store for him if Piper did decide to use his flute. “Or maybe I should make you angry,”, he continued now, “rile you up so much that you’ll froth at the mouth and there’s nothing you can do to stop me while you’re here, cuffed and helpless and without the comms to give you access to your cute little friends. I could make you come to me willingly, too, of course, put you in a nice trance that’ll have you get up and crawl in my lap, throw yourself at me like my attention and my favour is all that keeps you from drowning… wouldn’t that be nice, Vibe, to have you throw yourself at me like that, begging to please me in any way I deign… humiliating yourself at my command to try and earn even the littlest word of praise from me?” He purred the last bit into Vibe’s ear, his hands running up Vibe’s back, touching him in such a possessive way that made Vibe want to immediately breach himself far away. He tugged on the cuffs again, but to no avail. 

Vibe struggled, writhing and trying to turn his hips so he’d be able to get off the sofa, get back to his feet, but Piper pinned him down, sitting down on his thighs and putting his hands on Vibe’s back, pushing him down into the sofa. Vibe clenched his thighs and closed his eyes as a shudder ran through him. He would not be Piper’s plaything, no matter what. He’d get up and dropkick the flute, if he had to, but he was not going to let Piper put him into a trance… and not turn him into some mindless slut that just wanted to get railed by him, either.

“Never,” he ground out, trying to dislodge Piper from his back. “I won’t ever be your plaything, no matter what you do!”

“Oh, sweet Vibe… are you sure about that?” Piper purred, sliding a hand between Vibe’s clenched thighs just over his knees and slowly running it up the inside of his thigh. Vibe shuddered, his legs relaxing without his consent, and Piper rewarded him with a little pat on the sensitive skin high up on the inside of his thigh and squeezing his leg a little. Vibe closed his eyes, and tried to focus on anything else but the maddening sensation of a hand that high up his thigh, close to his crotch, combined with the weight of a grown man pinning him down as if it was nothing. “There? You like that, I can tell”, Piper purred, sliding his hand just a bit higher, to where Vibe’s pants were starting to turn moist in a way that was horribly telling. He clenched his thighs again, but only managed to semi-grind down on Piper’s hand, giving himself more of the unwanted stimulation.

“Fuck you!” he hissed, and Piper chuckled.

“If you insist, honey, I’ll gladly do so… but it wouldn’t be a  _ punishment _ if you’d asked for it now, would it, sweet Vibe?”

Vibe hissed again and tried to kick his legs, but to no avail. Piper had him well and truly pinned, and even though he could move his upper body a bit better now that he was only being pushed down with one hand, there was no way of dislodging Piper and his cursed hand that was feeling him up all too closely now. He clenched his thighs again, but once more only resulted in grinding himself down against Piper’s hand. He gasped at the sensation and squirmed, feeling all too sensitive and keyed up and  _ wet  _ for something he didn’t want. “Get the fuck off me,” he growled, trying to twist his hips again and twitching with his legs, trying to buck enough to dislodge Piper.

“Get you off? Of course, darling,” Piper drawled, and then he moved, but always kept his weight on Vibe, not giving him the chance to struggle free. Not that he didn’t attempt it, he bucked and squirmed and slammed his cuffed hands against the armrest of the sofa, trying to get free. “You’re not going to break those on some velvet,” came the quip from behind, and Vibe growled. He couldn’t turn his head far enough to see, but from what he could tell, Piper had straddled him now, still sitting on his legs, but astride them now, instead of with his legs to the side.As soon as he was settled, his damned hand went back between Vibe’s thighs.

“Don't you ever get any, Piper? Cuz you're getting real touchy there” Vibe teased while trying not to react to Piper’s exploring touches. Piper chuckled at that, and pressed his hand up against Vibe’s crotch, making him groan as a spike of arousal shot through him. It was okay, it was just a bodily function, he told himself. Bodies got aroused when stimulated, that didn’t mean that he  _ wanted it _ . At his reaction Piper purred and started running his hand around Vibe’s crotch in a way that was too much and too close and too intimate… and yet too light and not stimulating enough. He pressed his legs together again, pulling a face at the squelchy wetness he found there. Once more, he found himself growling, whether out of frustration or the need to get away, he didn’t know, and he bucked again – and almost managed to throw Piper off.

“Woah. Honey, we cannot have that,” Piper purred, and before Vibe knew it, his pants were yanked down. But not far enough to give Piper anymore access, just enough to expose his ass. A delighted sound followed, and then Vibe’s ass was stinging. The resounding slap only registered after the pain, and Vibe gasped. “Yes, very good,” Piper hummed behind him, and gave him another spank. “I won, sweet Vibe. I  _ conquered  _ you. You are my trophy now, my loot, my spoils, and I can do with you as I please. I will not have you throw me off, you insolent thing. You’ve always been so haughty, thinking you’re better than me, with that stupid, pretty grin and all those smart nerdy shirts. But that’s all in the past now, honey. You’re  _ mine _ now, and I will make the rules, and you will obey. And if you don’t, you’ll get punished… just like this.” Vibe could  _ hear _ the smirk in Vibe’s stupid, stupid voice, but he didn’t have time to think of a reply before Piper’s hand came down again and delivered the next spank, sending a shockwave of pain through his ass, lower back and thighs. 

“I’m not  _ yours. _ Never will be,” he hissed, and got himself yet another spank.

“Of course you are, honey. It might just take you a little while to learn that,” Piper crooned, and then seemed to settle into a rhythm. His blows kept falling on Vibe’s ass relentlessly, no matter how he squirmed, twisted, or tried to push himself up on his elbows. One hand pushed him down into the sofa, one hand spanked him, and Piper’s weight on top of him kept him from moving any more than a slight wiggling in place.

“I hate you!” Vibe grumbled, clenching his eyes shut against the pain that was blooming in his ass continuously now, making it feel tender and sore and  _ so hot _ .

“And yet, you will learn to love me, sweet Vibe.” Vibe shivered at the crooned sound of Piper’s voice, trying to shut out what he was saying. He would never.

“I will never!” Vibe yelled, and only earned himself a hard spank for that, making him gasp and tense all over before relaxing. Being tensed up only made the spanking hurt more.

“Oh yes, my sweet honey, you will,” purred his captor, leaning down now and kneading Vibe’s sore ass as he whispered into his ear. “You will love me, you will look at me like I’m your entire world, you’ll do anything to please me, because all you’ll want in your life is to please me… and I can have you right here at my feet, kneeling happily and only existing to serve me, so happy to be collared and leashed and to be mine. All mine. All of you, my sweet. Body, mind and soul.”

“I won’t,” Vibe protested, wriggling weakly under Piper and kicked his legs, but only resulted in kicking a pillow off the couch. “I won’t ever – I hate you; I – Fuck, Hartley!”

Piper chuckled and possessively bit into the shell of Vibe’s ear before retreating to his seated position on Vibe’s legs. The chuckle rang in Vibe’s mind like an echo in an empty concert hall, and he was still lost in the imagined sound as the spanking continued. Piper knew exactly what he was doing, hitting all the spots that made the most delicious pain bloom under Vibe’s skin, rendering him boneless and unable to fight, turning him into a melty mess. And yet.

“I’ll never surrender to you,” he snapped, but heard that his voice had lost its bite. It sounded like a token protest now, between the gasps of pain and the catching of his breath. Piper didn’t reply immediately, but simply kept up the spanking, layering pain on pain on pain until Vibe felt like he was melting into the couch, and his head sank down on his arms as he couldn’t hold it up anymore, there was no strength left in him. He melted into the couch and gave up on his struggles, just letting the sensations run over him. “Never… never give up,” he mumbled, closing his eyes as the waves of pain and soreness and heat tried to engulf him.

“Are you sure about that, my sweet thing?” Piper crooned from above him, and Vibe shook his head. He didn’t know what he should be sure about, but the only thing he knew was that he was drowning and floating in sensations that were wrapping around him like warm blankets made of the softest fleece and of lead that weighed him down, and his ass was on fire but that was okay, that was what made the ocean that he was floating in, he was lucky to be floating in the ocean, it was a good ocean…

“Oh, you’re floating away so nicely now, don’t you, honey?” a voice purred above him, the voice that was making the ocean with the fire! “Just a good spanking, like you need, and a little nibble to your ear, and you go down like a stone, sweet thing. That’s right. You don’t need to think, just need to  _ be _ and let yourself float. No need to do anything, just be good for me and take what I give you. Because you’re mine, aren’t you, sweet thing?”

“Y-yours,” Vibe slurred, or he thought he did. He wasn’t sure how he could speak while submerged in the ocean, but that was okay because he wasn’t drowning, he was being carried by the fire and the voice, and the voice was praising him for being good, Vibe liked being good...so very good, he was a good boy, he liked being good when it gave him fire oceans and nice voices that wrapped him in feeling good and let him float and made it worse and made it better and yes, he would be so good for them.

“There you go, my sweet. See, it’s so much easier when you give up the fight,” the voice told him, and he nodded. He didn’t want to fight, he just wanted to be in the ocean forever and do as the voice said so the voice was happy with him. “So much easier. You’re such a good boy, honey. All mine, like it should be. All mine, my sweet Vibe.”

The voice continued speaking, but Cisco wasn’t sure he understood any of the words anymore as he continued to float in the ocean. The ocean wasn’t getting hotter now, just stayed as it was, and the voice wasn’t words anymore but just sounds, sounds that wrapped around him like the warm breeze on a light spring day, that shone sun in his face and let him fall down and relax, spread his arms as he floated through the ocean with light in his face while he was lying on the grass with the voice all around him and the pain wrapping around him like the coziest blanket, and it was the voice that carried him and made sure he didn’t drown and… wow, he loved that voice.

When Cisco opened his eyes again – how much later it was, he didn’t know, Hartley was right there, crouched next to their couch, watching him. “Hey, darling,” he murmured with a soft smile as Cisco opened his eyes, but didn’t reach out to touch him. Cisco smiled and closed his eyes again, humming softly. The big, light-filled ocean he’d been floating in was still lurking at the edge of his conciousness, but it was receding more and more, leaving him in the present again – in their living room, on their sofa, with a sore butt and his hands still in the power-dampening meta cuffs. And Hartley was there. Hartley had lost his Piper outfit and was sporting one of Cisco’s sweaters now, and was watching Cisco attentively. “How are you doing?”

Cisco hummed again, not quite able to form words just yet. He wanted cuddles from Hartley, but he also knew that in this half-floating state while coming down from a harsh scene, touch wasn’t always something that his brain registered as good. Though Hartley’s touch was always welcome, after he’d wrangled Cisco around as Piper, Cisco’s subconscious didn’t always react to his touch as well as he wanted to.

“Hey, Cisquito, give me some reaction?” Hartley coaxed, and Cisco realised he must still be quite deep and sluggish. He managed another smile, and blinked his eyes open again. “There you go, my good boy,” Hartley praised him, and Cisco keened happily. He hummed a little, and wanted to shift closer to Hartley, but apparently his body was not up to moving yet. “Doing good?” Hartley asked him, and Cisco smiled again, apparently getting the message across, with how Hartley smiled back.

“I made you a drink while you were floating,” he explained, and lifted a lidded plastic cup with a straw in it. It was the special plastic cup they’d sneaked out of the cinema at the last Star Wars premiere… definitely a good one for post-scene drinks. Hartley held out the cup slightly tilted so Cisco could take the straw into his mouth and take a few sips. Very good, some fridge-cold sport drink. Cisco smiled to himself and let the straw slip from his mouth again. Hartley knew just so well what he liked and what he needed.

“Do you want me to take off the cuffs?” Hartley asked now, and Cisco hummed, shifting his wrists over to Hartley, who reached out and with a press of a button, snapped the cuffs open. Of course Hartley was a darling who’d only use their modified pair of cuffs for their playtime, nothing that would require a key and would take too much time in an emergency. Cisco sighed as he felt his powers flooding back through him, closing his eyes and allowing the prickly feeling to wash over him before settling in place, leaving him open and perceptive to vibes again… and the rest of his powers, too.

“Could breach m’self ‘way now,” he murmured, and Hartley smiled at him, shifting to sit cross-legged in front of the sofa, resting his chin on the seat so he could watch Cisco.

“Yeah, you could… not sure if that would be safe now, darling.”

“Mhh… dun wanna breach. Wanna be here,” Cisco mumbled, and Hartley gave him another bright smile.

“That’s good, darling. I want you to be here, too. With me. You’ve been so good for me, I want to make sure you’re okay and feeling well now.”

Cisco gave another hum at that and nodded, before letting his eyes fall closed again and not thinking of anything specific as he let himself drift for another bit.

He felt decidedly more alert the next time he opened his eyes, and he balled his hands into fists and stretched them out again a few times before pulling them under himself, sighing as the strain on his shoulders eased. Hartley was still there, cross-legged in front of the couch, sipping Cisco’s drink out of Cisco’s special cup.

“You got your own Star Wars cup,, Cisco complained, pouting. Hartley simply smiled at him and placed the cup aside.

“I do. But it tastes better from yours. Do you want some more?” At Cisco’s nod, he held out the cup again, allowing Cisco to drink from the straw. Once that was done, the cup went back on the side table, and Cisco whined.

“Everything okay?” Hartley asked him, suddenly concerned, and Cisco reached out to him with one hand.

“Cuddles now,” he all but demanded. Hartley beamed, and within seconds had clambered up on the sofa, wrapping Cisco in his arms. Cisco hummed happily and nuzzled close, too hazy still to hug back but enjoying Hartley’s arms around him, his closeness, his care, his love.

They were quiet for a little while more, until Cisco shifted and wrapped his arms around Hartley in return, cuddling up to him properly. “That was fun.”

“Yeah? I certainly had a great time, I’m glad to hear you also had fun,” Hartley told him, and then it was Cisco’s turn to chuckle.

“Of course you had fun, you possessive little  _ tease, _ ” he grumbled playfully, and got a kiss on the top of his head in reply.

“I’m sorry if I went a bit overboard… I got really into it, and it was fun to try and find a way to break through your shell,” Hartley murmured, suddenly looking worried that he’d overdone it. As if Cisco hadn’t known the entire time that he had a safeword to call if things got too much.

“Without spanking me, you mean? Because we both know I go Subby Deluxe for a spanking in no time.”

Hartley pulled back just enough to grin at Cisco, then leaned in to kiss his forehead. “Subby Deluxe indeed, my darling. And well… I just know how I can get you. Some teasing, possessive talk in your ear, a spanking… and you’re all mine.”

“I’m always yours,” Cisco grumbled, then leaned in for a peck on the lips before snuggling back in Hartley’s shoulder. “I’m your Cisco. Always.”

“And I’m yours, Cisco. Your Hartley,” Hartley replied, his voice sounding so soft and gentle, so full of love. What a stark contrast it was to Piper’s earlier teasing.

Speaking of teasing… “Can you push down my pants more?”

“More? Why? You want to get off?” Hartley sounded a bit confused at that, but reached down and pushed Cisco’s pants and boxers further down his legs.

“Nah… but the wet was getting icky and cold,” Cisco explained, getting Hartley to chuckle.

“Ah yeah, the cold, wet reality after the fantasy is all done. But… was that okay? We only said we’d both stay clothed, but you said some teasing and touching would be okay...”

Cisco smiled, letting a hand wander up Hartley’s back and tangling it in the soft strands. “Yeah, it was alright. It really kinda… brought an emphasis to what we were going for in the scene? I got really into the mindset of not wanting it, and of struggling against the arousal… it felt weird, but not like… bad-weird. But also like… it didn’t turn me on in a ‘need to get off’ kinda way? I’m fine now… probably would be more interested in a shower to get clean in a bit, and then snuggles, than anything sexual.” He hummed, wondering if his explanation made sense. Hartley nodded, which Cisco couldn’t see, but feel against his own head, but didn’t say anything in return.

“Are you… is that okay? Maybe you want sex? We can do that, if you want?” Cisco offered, and flinched a little as Hartley pulled back abruptly.

“Darling! Cisco! No. Darling, of course it is okay if you don’t want sex. It’s always okay to not want sex, you know that. You also know that for me the main part of sex is seeing  _ you _ having a good time, so without that it’s quite uninteresting for me. Sorry I didn’t respond right away, darling, of course, let’s go shower when you feel up to it in a bit, and then we can cuddle even more after that. You know  _ that  _ is something we both can’t get enough of.”

Cisco grinned, and pulled Hartley close again to give him a proper kiss. “Indeed we can’t. And I’m not sorry. Cuddles are better than sex anyway.”

“Yes, they are,” Hartley agreed, then leaned his forehead against Cisco. “Didn’t think I’d ever say that about myself. Going from a hypersexual that is mortally afraid of attachment, to preferring couch snuggles with my committed partner over any form of sex…. who’d have thought they’d see that development in me?”

“Well, you certainly seem more at ease with yourself now rather than when you were still chasing something hard and kinky and as sex-filled as possible… you always appeared so haunted, and so sad, and like… like you were just an empty shell, really.” He sighed and shook his head, trying to clear the memory. Now that Hartley was doing so much better, he liked enjoying his time with him much more than thinking back to how he’d been before his therapist had been in his life.

“Hm… wouldn’t say empty,” Hartley mused. “But I certainly was mostly a shell for all the trauma I’d accumulated, rather than my own person…. Turns out dealing with your trauma and therapy actually helps lots with that and makes life a whole lot more fun again… and having someone at my side to support me through everything and who learns alongside me as I dump my terrible coping mechanisms is definitely a very important point, too.”

Cisco felt himself blush at that, and buried his face in Hartley’s chest. “All I did was hold your hand and cheer you on… you did all the hard work yourself.”

“No, I mean it. You were there by my side the entire time, even before we got together, when we were good friends… you were there, you gave me stability, and safety that I’d never felt before. You gave me a home, Cisco. That’s a big, big, big part of my recovery. I only hope that I can be there for you just as much when you need me.” Cisco blushed under Hartley’s earnest gaze, and took his hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. He was proud of the part he’d played in Hartley’s recovery, was proud that Hartley trusted him enough to lean on him, but still, all the emotional labour had been done by Hartley himself.

“I’m sure you will be,” he told him, and put all the conviction in his voice that he felt before going in for another kiss, on the lips this time. “And you know it’s no big deal for me to be there for you. I love you, I want to be there for you.”

Hartley blushed at that, but unlike he would have done years, or even still months before, he didn’t look away, and he didn’t try to explain away the affection that Cisco felt for him. “I love you too, Cisco”, he simply replied, and Cisco would not be able to put into words how much it meant to him to have the love he felt for Hartley to be accepted just like that. He knew that Hartley still struggled with not feeling worthy of being loved, but him accepting Cisco’s love for him surely was a gigantic step in the right direction.

He smiled, gave Hartley another kiss and sat up, stretching his back and wincing as his sore butt came in contact with the couch, and the wet crotch of his pants pushed against his leg. Ew.

“What can I do for you, darling?” Hartley asked him, and Cisco grinned down at him.

“No more ‘honey’ and ‘sweet thing’?”

Hartley shook his head, laughing. “No. Honey is always used too condescendingly, and Sweet Thing felt like a nice tease for Piper to use… but no, you are my darling, my handsome partner, my good boy.” Cisco nodded with a chuckle and ran his hand through Hartley’s hair.

“Alright. I guess if you’d call me ‘honey’ in that tone outside of a scene, I’d need to breach you into the pipeline straight away anyway, so it’s best that you don’t.” He giggled as Hartley pushed up at that and dragged him into a kiss, then tilted his head. “So… does the offer of you doing something for me still stand?”

“Of course, my love,” Hartley purred, putting enough of a teasing tone into the statement to make Cisco laugh, but left it honest enough that Cisco knew that he meant it. And wasn’t he the luckiest guy, to be loved by Hartley Rathaway!

“Okay, so… I want my pants off, they’re icky, and I want another drink, then a shower, but like, a just-clean shower, then I want lotion on my poor butt, and then I want Netflix and Cuddle under the weighted blanket with you. With you and a bowl of candy.”

“Demanding, demanding,” Hartley grinned, but obediently climbed off the sofa, handed Cisco his Star Wars cup and pulled his pants all the way off while Cisco drank. And then, without further ado, he simply scooped Cisco up, and he shrieked and clung to Hartley’s shoulders.

“Hartley! Put me down!”

Hartley just grinned and kissed the top of Cisco’s head.

“Off to the shower we go, my Prince!”


End file.
